


The Miraculous Adventures of Grey Wolf

by BeFreeOnWeekends101



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bee!Cindy, Deer!Billy, Dragon!Ted, F/F, F/M, Fox!Monty, Goat!Madison, Horse!Penny, Leif (OC kwami), Ling-Ling (OC kwami), Lukkan (OC kwami), M/M, Miraculous AU, Miraculous Grey Wolf AU, Monkey!Carla, Mouse!Alice, Original Character(s), Panda!Lily, Peacock!Nugget, Rabbit!Ozzy, Snake!Felix, Tabby Cat!Ron, Tiger!Buggs, Turtle!Jerome, Wolf!Kid, everyone's getting a lot better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeFreeOnWeekends101/pseuds/BeFreeOnWeekends101
Summary: (Pretty different AU from the original.)When the town of Unknowna is facing a new Hawk Moth, Norman Greenwood (A.K.A, Kid) is entrusted with the most powerful Miraculous, the Miraculous of the Wolf, to become the hero known as Grey Wolf and stop them.





	The Miraculous Adventures of Grey Wolf

_It was a normal day in the city of Unknowna, but in a dark location was a small, lavender, butterfly-like creature, with butterfly wings that have a long tail with a tip at the end of each lower wing and darker purple eyes was. There is a slightly darker purple spiral mark on his forehead. He was saying something. "As you can see, master, the Miraculous have great power. But the most powerful is the Wolf Miraculous. When combined with the others, they have an ultimate power.", the creature explained, "I would like that absolute power. Remind me again, Nooroo. What does your miraculous do?", a young male voice asked revealing the butterfly creature's name, "The Miraculous you possess can give another person powers making them superheroes.", Nooroo answered, "Well... If I want that absolute power, I will use my own to create supervillains to help me get it!", the boy said._

_Nooroo quickly became worried, "But, young one, the Miraculouses are not meant for evil.", he responded, "Don't talk back to me again, I must have that absolute power!", the boy shouted as he stomped his foot and caused numerous white butterflies to fly up momentarily. "I am your master and you will do as I say, you will obey me!", the boy continued, Nooroo bowed his head, "Yes, Master... I do not have a choice...", he replied respectfully. "Good.", the boy spoke before attaching the moth broach onto his clothes at the chest, "Now Nooroo, dark wings form!", he shouted. Then Nooroo got sucked in and the girl transformed into a supervillain. His attire a purple dress suit with a black butterfly shaped lapel, the moth broach transformed on the the grey undershirt. He also now had a silver mask over most of his face with his mouth remaining uncovered revealing he has pale skin, vibrant purple hair with bangs covering one of his aquamarine eyes, and two large black and white butterfly wings. He appears to be about ten years old. "From this day forward, I shall be known as Hawk Moth. And nothing shall stop me from getting the other miraculouses! **Nothing!**", the boy declared before laughing evilly._

* * *

After a long day at school, a boy named Norman Greenwood who goes by the nickname 'Kid' went home and made it to his room, putting his backpack on his bed and started digging through it. But then suddenly, he pulled out a little black box he knew wasn't there that morning. Despite the possibility of misplacement, he felt like it was important. "Hmm, what was this doing in there?", he hummed. He opened the box and found only a silver necklace with a black jewel pendant in it. Suddenly a bright yellow glow emerged from the necklace and it was revealed to be a small grey creature with a tiny body, a large head with pointy dog-like ears with long antennae at the tips, a tail with a lighter grey tip, a lighter grey muzzle and belly patch, two canine incisors, and four limb-like stubs with lighter grey 'paws'.

The creature stretched before opening it's yellow eyes and seeing Kid, who fell down yelping. He got back up and looked at the creature, "Holy hell, that was unexpected! Whoa...", he exclaimed, "Relax, I-", the creature started to say, "WHAT THE FUCK, YOU COULD TALK?!", Kid freaked out again, "Calm down, please! I mean no harm, pup!", the creature finished, Kid started calming down, "Sorry, it's not everyday you meet a tiny talking creature.", Kid responded, "I know this must be confusing for you, Norman. Sorry about that.", the creature said, "Who are you, WHAT are you, how do you know my name, and why are you here?", Kid asked, "I'm Lukkan and I'm a Kwami, let me explain.", the creature answered revealing his name. Kid listened.

"I'm your partner, no one but you is supposed to know about me. I learn about all the Miraculous holders who come into possession of my Miraculous, like you! That necklace right there!", Lukkan explained before he dived down a little to hover over the necklace in the box, "This is your Miraculous, Kid! And as I said, I am a kwami, a being who can grant powers. We live in Miraculouses like these. And since you're the holder of the Wolf Miraculous, you'll have to wear it all the time. Miraculous give certain powers depending on what it is, and yours is both the power of creation and destruction. As it is virtually the yin and yang Miraculous, it is actually the most powerful!", he continued. Kid's eyes widened, _'Holy shit!'_, he thought. Almost always late, secretly angry and awkward, and non-popular Norman getting an object that's the most powerful of it's kind. He couldn't believe it. "With the miraculous, you will become a superhero!", Lukkan finished, "I kinda already have a superpower.", Kid said bluntly, "Oh, right. Your 'loop and reset' ability. Both a blessing and curse for you.", Lukkan responded, "I've had it since kindergarten, what makes you think you can change that?", Kid replied, Lukkan sighed, "Listen, pup. I've done this for a few thousand years, you aren't the first Miraculous wielder with that problem.", he assured, "Norman, look, there's another Miraculous user in this town and they're using the Moth Miraculous for evil instead of good. If they use it to create supervillains, you need to break the object the akuma will be in.", Lukkan continued.

Kid sighed at this whole ordeal, "I don't know, Lukkan. I'm just a normal guy overall.", he said, "Were you even listening to me, pup? Put on the necklace, it will allow to become a superhero.", Lukkan responded, "...So if I wanted to do this, which I'm not sure I do, all I need to do it break the object the akuma-thing is hiding in and catch it with my weapon?", Kid asked, "Exactly, and your two secret superpowers are Good Luck and Empawerment.", Lukkan answered and added, "Okay, got it.", Kid replied, "Don't you want to be a hero? You said you wanted to know what you'd be good at besides music and 'killing people', maybe you would make a good superhero. C'mon, pup, you can do this. You've got the kinda spirit all my other owners had before they retired from their roles as superheroes. I know you can be a great one if you'd just try.", Lukkan told him. Kid was silent for a moment, but then a determined look came onto his face and he put the necklace on as a way to say he accepts this new challenge.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a high school office, a small light green creature with yellow sclera, green eyes, an antenna on his head, turtle shell on his back and a short pointed tail floated towards his master, who just so happened to be Jerome's father. "Do you think he will be up to it, master?", he asked. The man looked over at the kwami before saying his name, "I have faith in this boy like I do in my own son, Wayzz. I believe this wouldn't too risky. But I don't think I could handle being the guardian for very long. I'll give you away after Trixx, Ling-Ling, Roarr, Pollen, and Duusu, I'm sure they'll like having new owners.", the principal said as she walked towards the Miracle Box, "You will be missed, master.", Wayzz responded, "Well, for now, there's just Lukkan.", the principal said. "But who will wield those items?", Wayzz asked, "Well, let's just see.", the principal answered ponderingly.


End file.
